Silk Sheets
by Opal Skye
Summary: All Lavi wanted to do was focus on his work— but he found that he was spending more time thinking about silk sheets and the Portuguese man known as Tyki Mikk than the book in front of him. AU. Lucky. Yaoi. Lemon/smut in later chapters.


**Silk Sheets**

 **Summary:** All Lavi wanted to do was focus on his work— but he found that he was spending more time thinking about silk sheets and the Portuguese man known as Tyki Mikk than the book in front of him. AU. Lucky. Yaoi. Lemon/smut in later chapters.

 **Note:** This is a yaoi fanfiction (meaning boy x boy) and will contain lemon/smut at some point during the story. If you are uncomfortable with this, please stop reading.

 **Chapter One**

 **One Too Many**

At some point in his life, Lavi had proclaimed himself as an odd one. Unlike most people his age, he didn't take too much iof an interest in girls. In going out and partying until he couldn't stand. Getting wasted and being completely unable to remember what had happened the previous night. No, he preferred to sit by himself and focus on his work. Bookman's work. The work he would have to deal with by himself when his grandfather passed away. Lavi was pretty sure that the old man had quite a bit of life left in him though.

Just because he preferred to keep himself engrossed with work didn't mean that he had no friends. Quite the contrary, Lavi had a lot of friends. In his opinion.

Allen. Lenalee. Yu.

Grudgingly, the red-head admitted it wasn't a lot of friends, but was there any need to have lots of them? Having a small group that he felt comfortable around was more than enough for him. Flicking through a page of his book, he skimmed over the information with disinterest, taking a few notes, his lone green hue flickering off to the side when his phone buzzed. He reached over, watching as the screen glowed, the I.D coming up _Beansprout_. Lavi blinked, since Allen didn't usually send him messages. Opening it quickly, he skimmed over the text:

' _Lavi! Did you forget it was Lenalee's birthday today? We're going out to dinner and then out for some drinks. You're coming, right?'_

He groaned softly. Not that he wanted to admit it, but he hadn't remembered about Lenalee's birthday at all. A quick glance at the calendar confirmed that it was February 20th, but he had been so busy the past few days that he couldn't keep up with time. He drummed his fingers on the table, then responded, tapping quickly on the touch screen:

' _Yeah, I remember Beansprout. I've just been busy all day. Where are we eating? I'll meet you all there— assuming you managed to convince Yu to come along.'_

Even if Allen hadn't convinced Kanda to come along, the man wouldn't not show or else he would face Lenalee's wrath. In high school, Lavi could vividly remember her breaking some guys jaw for picking on Allen, then no one dared to make her mad again. Kanda might threaten to slaughter him and Allen all the time, but he wouldn't dare upset the Chinese girl.

Lazily reading a few more pages of his book while taking some notes, he snapped it shut after memorizing the page and settled back, stretching his arms out and slumped for a few moments, before hearing his phone go off again:

' _Didn't need to. I mean, come on, he treats Lenalee like his sister.'_

That much Lavi was uncertain about. It was true that Kanda and Lenalee were pretty close, but _how close_ they were was another question. Were they just friends? Or did something run deeper? The red-head decided not to dwell on it as he responded:

' _Treats her like his sister, tries to kill us. I see how it is. Anyway, I'll see you later Al!'_

He pocketed his phone and hopped to his feet, his chair scraping behind him as he scribbled a note for Bookman, letting him know that he would not be back until later and if he didn't show then he probably crashed at his friends. The old man would get irritated with him most likely, but Lavi doubted he could get mad at him considering it was one of his friends birthdays. He hoped.

On his way out, he grabbed his black coat and shrugged it on, checking the pocket to make sure his wallet was in it, then reached over and took his worn looking red scarf from its hook, wrapping it around his neck with a soft sigh, the familiar fabric settling against his throat.

 **Silk Sheets**

"Lavi!" Lenalee's voice called out, her tone cheerful, despite the fact she was trying to pull a stern expression. "You're late! Allen has done nothing but complain about how he's going to die from hunger for the past ten minutes—"

"Sorry, sorry," Lavi laughed, reaching over and giving the younger girl a hug, then pulled away. "Traffic was crazy, doesn't help that it's a Saturday. Happy birthday Lena- and Allen, I was only ten minutes...where's Yu?"

"He stepped outside to take a phone call," Allen answered, slumping back in his seat. "Probably Tiedoll making sure Bakanda remembered to pick up Lenalee's gift and to make sure he made it here okay. You know how paranoid he gets."

"Can't blame 'im," Lavi took his seat next to Allen, adjusting his scarf so that it was looser. "If I was a millionaire and I had a son goin' out ta town, I would make sure he made it in one piece. With the press an' all."

Lavi scanned the restaurant, named _Innocence_ , glad that Kanda had the sense to book the place in advance. Even if there was nothing available, waving Tiedoll's name a bit would probably get him what he wanted anyway. The perk of being a successful business mans son. Even if he was adopted.

"But I hope he doesn't stay on the phone too long," Allen glanced down, drumming his fingers on top of the table. "I'm _starving_ —"

"Allen, you're not starving!" Lenalee shook her head. "You eat more than an entire family does in a day! I don't know how your father even manages to afford it."

"He says that he would rather me have an appetite than not eat anything at all," Allen shrugged. "Besides, it's not like I gain weight or anything."

"Lucky," Lenalee muttered under her breath, glancing to the side. "You eat all you want and stay as thin as a stick. I eat some chocolate and feel like I've gained a pound..."

Lavi shook his head, having heard this conversation between Allen and Lenalee so many times that he could probably repeat it backwards. He smiled widely, laughing as the white-haired teen tried to lift the Chinese girl out of her mumbles of weight gain. The red-head turned his head when he heard footsteps next to him, the seat next to Lenalee scraping back.

"Yu~!" Lavi grinned widely at the glare he received. "Thank goodness. Beansprout here was about ta eat the table!"

"Don't call me that, you dumb rabbit," Kanda was quick to snap. "Maybe I should have stayed on the phone longer so the damn Moyashi would have to wait longer—"

"Bakanda!" Allen then stuck his tongue out, laughing then scooting back when it looked like the Japanese male was about to strangle him. "Don't deprive me!"

And this was his group of friends. Bookman couldn't understand his logic when choosing who he liked to hang around— but it wasn't like Lavi wanted to hang around people who were incredibly smart, because they didn't talk at all, nor did he want to hang around the rich because of how stuck-up they were… Yu was an exception. He thinks. Though the red-head admits that he can be arrogant sometimes. He found it fun to tease him.

The waiter brought over their menus, Lenalee raising a brow when a bottle of wine was placed in front of them, in an ice-bucket. She glanced at Kanda, but he seemed focused on the menu, then to Allen, then Lavi, wondering who had purchased it. She shrugged it off, looking at the menu herself, ordering along with the others when the waiter returned, smiling at the poor males paling face at how much Allen ordered.

"Are you sure you want to order that much sir—"

"Yup," Allen smiled brightly. "That's actually less than normal, so..."

The waiter decided not to question it as he walked off to hand in their orders, Kanda rolling his eyes while Lavi snickered, nudging his white-haired friend.

"Without fail, you leave people in disbelief," his green hue flicked around the table. "That would come to a couple of hundred, no doubt."

"Really?" Allen then groaned. "There goes all of my savings-!"

"Baka Moyashi," Kanda grumbled quietly in Japanese. "I am _not_ digging you out of it again, I swear."

Lenalee rested her chin on her hand, elbow resting on the table.

"To be fair," her eyes glittered slightly. "Kanda had to pick an expensive restaurant..."

"Che," Kanda shot her a look. "I refuse to sit at the diner you usually like to frequent because—"

"Right, right, because of _Bak_ ," Lenalee tilted her head, her expression completely innocent. "I don't get why you guys dislike him so much, he's always really nice to me."

"And _stalks_ you," Allen coughed into his hand, then looked at the red-head. "Right Lavi?"

"Hm? Yeah," Lavi agreed unthinkingly, unsure on what he was talking about due to drifting into thought, but one glance at Lenalee's expression made him automatically think about the Chinese medical student she had met. "Not gonna lie Lena, but Bak totally stalks ya. Takes pictures an' everything."

"Don't just agree Lavi!" Lenalee flailed slightly, but settled when soup was placed in front of them, though Allen had four different starters. "I'm sure he doesn't take pictures. Besides, I've never seen him with a camera."

"These magical things called phones," Lavi pointed out, taking a spoonful of soup and swallowed it. "He probably pretends he's messagin' someone then snaps a few shots."

"I'll kill him," Kanda fumed slightly, Allen glancing at him, raising a brow. "I hate perverts."

"Are you trying to subtly say you having feelings for Lena— _eek!_ Calm down!" Allen raised his hands defensively at Kanda's glare. "I get it, just friends!"

"Sometimes I get curious though," Lenalee glanced at Kanda as well. "Do you have a crush on anyone Kanda? I've never really seen you...you know…attracted to girls. A lot of them approach you but you shoot them down in the first thirty seconds."

Lavi rose a brow, staring at Kanda as well. Shot down other girls but willingly hung around Lenalee? It seemed to scream that he liked her, but the Japanese male worked in mysterious ways. It could simply be because Lenalee didn't seem to care how much money he had in his bank account.

"I guess you only tolerate Lenalee because you met each other pretty young?" Allen asked, a memory clicking in Lavi's head. Lavi had only met them in high school, but Lenalee and Kanda had went to nursery and primary school together. Allen was home-taught and then went into mainstream education later on. "Because you know you'll have to talk to girls eventually unless you want to be alone forever—"

"Tch," Kanda scowled slightly. "Like I care."

They ate their food after that, the conversation light as Lenalee explained what she had been doing earlier in the day, mostly prying an emotional Komui off of her. Lavi listened as he finished his soup, the mains getting brought to the table shortly after, then decided to change topic.

"So where are we going tonight?" he asked casually. "I know ya were eyeing up a few places Lena, but did ya finally pick one?"

"Ah," Lenalee focused her attention on Lavi. "There is this new club that just opened up, called _Noah's Ark._ I was a bit unsure about it because of the kind of name, but I've read some reviews and apparently it completely trumps all of the others."

" _Noah's Ark_?" Allen repeated. "That does sound like a strange name. Bet most just call it _Ark_."

"Probably," Lavi agreed. "As long as it's not not too small, like that one we went to last time..."

"Ugh," Kanda crinkled his nose. "Don't start me on that. It was disgusting. One person just—"

"Kanda!" Lenalee whined. "I'm trying to eat. I don't want to be reminded on how disgusting that place was."

The red-head felt a smile cross has face, watching as Lenalee hurriedly shovelled some food into her mouth. He ate as well, ignoring the mountain of food Allen managed to consume and how Kanda was picking away at his, not seemingly wanting to eat it.

When dessert came, Lavi watched as melted chocolate mixed with white cream, swirling together. He rose a brow, taking note how the chocolate was steadily taking over the colour, then shrugged and took a bite, wondering how the rest of the night would play it.

It would be fine. Though he had never been to _Noah's Ark_ , he was sure it would be like any other nightclub. With people bouncing about and going crazy. He'd just find a nice, quiet corner once Lenalee and Allen got too drunk and ran off, Kanda probably trudging after them to make sure they didn't do anything stupid.

Lavi nodded his head, satisfied with his plan.

 **Silk Sheets**

The red-head wanted to eat his words. He lost the group within a few minutes of entering _Noah's Ark_. The place was absolutely heaving, the only lighting being flashes and the dance floor. There was no such thing as a _quiet corner_. He clicked his tongue, squeezing his way through the crowd and towards the bar, ordering himself a drink that he had no intention of drinking.

Well, that was what he thought, but while searching for the least busy place in the club, he ended up bumping into an older male, the drink getting knocked out of his hand. Cursing lightly, he looked up, pausing when he met a set of dark golden eyes, a colour that Lavi had never seen before. They blinked rapidly, then Lavi processed that the man was actually talking to him.

"Forgive me," he murmured, his voice husky and heavily accented, where it came from Lavi couldn't quite work out. "Let me buy you another?"

"Nah, 'm good," Lavi flashed him a quick smile. "Probably should knock of tha' drinks anyway—"

"Really?" the man rose a brow, the red-head catching sight of the olive-coloured skin and the wavy black hair that was tied back in a ponytail in the flashing lights. "You look sober. Which is a first for me to see here."

"H-Haha," Lavi lowered his green hue, knowing that he had been busted. "Ya caught me out. Tha' was my first drink of the night."

"Just got here?" the man's tone was teasing, stepping over the spilled mess and closer to the red-head. "Tyki. You are…?"

"Lavi," he responded quickly, blinking rapidly, having not expected the male to have come closer. "I'll be on my way—"

"I insist," Tyki purred softly, nudging Lavi along in the direction of the bar. "I need to buy you another drink. You can't stay in a nightclub and stay sober."

And that was how, hours later, Lavi had consumed his fair share of drinks, none of which he had bought for himself and was now dancing in the crowd along with everyone else, Tyki not far behind him. He had bumped into Lenalee, who had shouted something at him, but her words had been a blur, mixing in with the music that was playing. She ran off not long later, most likely in search of Allen or Kanda.

"Pretty girl," Tyki spoke silkily in his ear, causing Lavi to turn his head and focus on the older male. "Crush? Maybe your girlfriend?"

"A friend," Lavi managed out, swallowing at the close proximity, though he was too intoxicated to think about moving away. "Lena's birthday today. She suggested we come 'ere."

"Good taste," Tyki chuckled, listening to the music change as he pressed up close behind the red-head, dancing against him. "If she hadn't chosen this place, then I wouldn't have gotten to meet you, Lovely."

Lovely? It took a few moments before Lavi realized that it was like a nickname, most likely made up by Tyki's drunken mind. He parted his mouth to comment on it, but he felt a pair of lips, warm and rough, on his own, causing his heart to skip a few beats. He didn't hear the wolf whistles, the people around him cheering, his lone eye clenching shut.

It felt like an eternity had passed and as he slowly reopened his eye, Tyki was staring down at him smugly, an arm wrapped around his back, a hand trailing down teasingly.

"Lovely," he whispered in his ear. "Don't know what you think, but I would _personally_ like to go somewhere more...quiet."

He felt his heartbeat bounce against his chest, his ears pounding. His brain would normally scream at him no, but he nodded dazedly, missing the wicked smirk that crossed the older males face as he was pulled along and out of _Noah's Ark_.

His friends would understand. He assumed.


End file.
